


Two Bros.

by shsl_robloxer



Category: Vine - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shsl_robloxer/pseuds/shsl_robloxer
Summary: Two male friends are secretly into each other.  And confess that they like eachother.





	Two Bros.

The friends decided to  ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~to head to the pool,  to hang out.

After a certain point of time,  bro 1 goes into the hot tub. 2 minutes layer bro, 2 joins him,  but is far away from him...  Because that's gay and..  He isn't gay right?

But tonight that's going to change.... 

**Author's Note:**

> Two Bros chilling in a hot tub, five feet apart cuz their not gay


End file.
